


Pulse (Klaine Advent Day 16)

by honeysucklepink



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/pseuds/honeysucklepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyoncé's new album drops...Kurt and Blaine get the message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse (Klaine Advent Day 16)

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: present-day. Blaine graduated in May 2013 (ignoring present timeline, la la la can’t hear you) and this takes place December 13, 2013 in New York, the day Beyoncé’s self-titled album was released.
> 
> Contains fingering, rimming, blowjobs, and first-time sixty-nining.
> 
> Make sure to right-click and open songs in separate tabs!

Kurt awoke to a start and looked over at the glowing numbers of the clock; it wasn’t even six a.m. yet, and there was a cool space next to him where Blaine would normally be.

He climbed out of bed, shivering in just his sleep pants while he pulled on a hoodie to protect him from the chill of the loft. Pulling back the curtain, he glanced in the direction of the kitchen table and giggled.

There Blaine was standing in front of his laptop in nothing but sweatpants, headphones pulsing out a faint beat, hands flat against the tabletop with his ass stuck out, bouncing and rolling like a pro. It reminded Kurt of the time Tina had caught Blaine “twerking” in the choir room; of _course_ she had sent the video to him right after showing the rest of the glee club. Embarrassing as it was to Blaine, Kurt was thankful for it; that video had helped to feed more than one late night fantasy while the miles separated them.

But now Blaine was _here_ , closing in on the end of a first successful semester at NYADA with one more final to go that afternoon. And twerking in his loft...no, _their_ loft, now. Kurt hated to interrupt the show but couldn’t resist. He snuck up behind Blaine and gave a soft smack to his swerving behind.

“YIPE!” Blaine said, throwing his headphones off and across the table. “Jesus, Kurt, you scared me!”

“Well I wondered why you weren’t in bed...and for a while I might add. It was cold on your side. What had you up so early?”

Blaine’s eyes widen and his face brightened. “The new Beyoncé album! So apparently she just released it at midnight on iTunes, no marketing, no promotion, _nothing_ , just a message on Instagram to all her followers.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine’s unbridled enthusiasm, even at the early hour. “And, you just happened to be checking your Instagram before the crack of dawn?”

“Um, actually, Artie told me.” Kurt raised his eyebrow, causing Blaine to blush. “He texted me like a million times, until my phone vibrated right off the nightstand. The noise woke me up. I figured it must be an emergency or something so I read them; next thing I know I’m, well, how you found me just now.”

“I guess this must be some amazing album, then; how long have you been listening?”

“Um...I’m in my, um, third go around?” At that Kurt’s eyebrows shot up. “And it’s not just the music, I mean there are videos for every song, she’s calling it a ‘visual album.’ Check this out.” Blaine unplugged the headphones and a [rhythm](http://youtu.be/K4r4lysSgLE) pulsed through the loft. His eyes closed, he moved with the beat, shoulders popping and hips swaying.

Kurt started at the sudden wall of sound reverberating through the living space, “Wait, what about Rachel and Santana…”

“Early shifts at the diner, they left about an hour ago,” Blaine assured him, seemingly still immersed in the music. “ _God_ , Kurt, this album is pure _sex_.”

He was right. The song was reminiscent of Madonna’s “Erotica” period, with its electronic beat throbbing behind Beyonce’s purring voice: “ _my haunted lungs, ghost in the sheets; I know if I’m haunting you, you must be haunting me._ ” Watching Blaine practically _writhing_ to it was causing Kurt’s blood to thrum throughout his body, and it was soon uncomfortably warm in the previously-cold loft.

“Come dance with me,” Blaine said, his eyes still shut but his hands motioning for Kurt to come to him.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Blaine, I haven’t even had coffee yet…”

“Who needs coffee when Queen Bey can wake you up?” Blaine said, hazel eyes drawing Kurt into his spell as the synth beat ended and changed over to a [Middle Eastern-sounding chant](http://youtu.be/yhaPgD0Vu4s). Then the beat returned, but slower, lower. “ _I've been thinking, I've been thinking; Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby_?” Blaine sang along while curling his fingers up in a “come hither” movement.

How could he resist that? Kurt thought, as he wordlessly walked over to Blaine and stepped into his arms. Blaine almost immediately turned him around so that his back was flush with Blaine’s chest and placed his hands on Kurt’s hips, moving them fluidly in the early morning haze. Kurt let the music take him the way it took Blaine, giggling at the line “ _We walk up in the kitchen saying_ _‘How in hell did this shit happen?’_ ”, remembering one particularly lovely evening involving the countertop and some honey (and Santana screaming about the mess the next morning; they made sure to clean up after themselves from then on). Kurt let his hand glide up into Blaine’s morning curls, turning to nuzzle into his cheek.

If you had told Kurt Hummel a year ago that he and Blaine would be bumping and grinding to Jay-Z in a Brooklyn loft, an engagement ring on his finger, he would have told you you were crazy...and then probably cried. Last Christmas Kurt was just happy to have Blaine as a friend again; now they were going to have their first Christmas as fiancés (and Blaine didn’t know it yet but Kurt had already arranged a date on a horse-drawn sleigh in Central Park, a perfect setting for the “Sleigh Ride” duet he was practicing). He was amazed at how far they had _both_ come; how much Blaine had learned to communicate, and how he himself had learned to forgive. Two key elements needed for a happy marriage, he thought, smiling.

Jarring Kurt out of his romantic thoughts and into something decidedly more raunchy, Blaine moved his hand up to press against Kurt’s chest, clutching him closer and grinding into his ass. _Oh_ , and Kurt noticed Blaine was awake in more ways than one.

“ _I love your face, you love the taste, that sugar babe, it melts away, mmm_ ” Blaine [sang](http://youtu.be/CIELYkfoKy8) into Kurt’s ear, his warm breath tickling his pulse point. As a funky disco beat reverberated through the loft, Kurt could feel Blaine’s tongue flicking out, his lips trailing wetly along the curve of his ear and down his neck, sucking a mark into his skin; heat pooled in Kurt’s belly, blood filling his cock. Blaine reached down and cupped Kurt’s erection through his pants, stroking him purposefully.

“Mmm, god, Blaine, come here” Kurt moaned when he turned into Blaine’s mouth, capturing his lips in a scorching kiss. He thrust his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, the early morning tang giving way, and sucked on his bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth. Turning to face Blaine completely, he pressed their foreheads together and gasped “I wanna suck you off,” letting the song inspire him. “ _Imma lean back, don’t worry it’s nothing major; make sure you clean that, that’s the only way to get the flavor._ ”

“God, yes Kurt, suck me,” Blaine pleaded, leaning back with his hands against the table. Kurt dropped to his knees, gliding his hands over Blaine’s sides to the front, brushing his fingertips against the thatch of pubic hair that was peeking out from the waist of his sweats. Kurt nuzzled into Blaine’s belly, nipping little bites at the soft flesh and then soothing them with his tongue. He dragged the fleece fabric over Blaine’s hips, past his ass cheeks and letting his fully-hard and flushed cock bounce out. He grabbed it and licked over the head, pulling a moan out of Blaine. Encouraged, he got to work, hollowing his cheeks and sucking the shaft into his warm mouth, licking around the head with his tongue while he worked the base of Blaine’s cock with his fist. “Oh, God, Kurt that feels so good, keep sucking my cock, that’s it,” Blaine babbled.

Kurt hummed around Blaine’s cock and readjusted himself, tipping his head back while grabbing Blaine’s ass with both hands, kneading the muscles while pushing and pulling him into his throat, telling him without words what he wanted. Blaine asked, “you want me to fuck your mouth baby?” Kurt grunted in the affirmative, looking up at Blaine through sweat-matted lashes. Meanwhile the music swirled around them, urging them on. “ _Keep me coming, keep me going; keep me humming, keep me moaning_.” Blaine rocked into Kurt’s mouth and throat, thrusting his hips in and out while using the table he was leaning against for leverage.

As Kurt massaged Blaine’s ass, his fingers crept closer to his crease. He brushed his fingers across his hole, and sucked harder and faster on the head of Blaine’s cock. “Fuck, Kurt, I’m gonna, gonna come, fuck, yeah--” Kurt was ready and waiting as Blaine pulsed into his mouth, warm shots of come all his to lick up and suck down.

Blaine had just enough strength left in him to grab Kurt by the shoulder, pull him up and grab his face with both hands. He kissed him hard, licking into him and tasting himself on Kurt’s tongue. He whispered into Kurt’s mouth, “fuck me, that was amazing,” as the [next track](http://youtu.be/d7PPjEB2QZQ) started: “ _Baby put your arms around me; tell me I’m a problem._ ”

“Mmmm, you’re welcome,” Kurt purred.

Blaine continued to kiss and nip at Kurt’s lips while reaching into his pants and taking his cock in hand. “I want to return the favor.”

Kurt whined, “but then I don’t get to see your ass. I’m going to come too fast if you don’t stop.” He took Blaine’s hand and pulled it off his cock, then reached around and kneaded Blaine’s ass. “Fuck, just coming in this morning and watching your ass bounce, made me think of that video Tina sent me, and all those times we’ve gone dancing, seeing you at the dance studio in NYADA...I could worship your ass all day.”

“But I want to suck your cock, babe.”

Kurt thought for a second. “Why don’t we sixty-nine, then? You get to suck my cock, I get to come _and_ play with your ass. It’s a win-win.”

Blaine’s pupils dilated with excitement. “Yeah, I just want to be with you, Kurt, whatever you want.”

“Let’s go back to bed, then...and bring the laptop.”

“Ooh, a threesome!” Blaine joked. He grabbed the computer off the kitchen table and followed Kurt into their bedroom, setting it on the surface under the window, Beyoncé’s voice pouring out of the speakers. By the time he turned around Kurt’s pants were gone and he was pulling his sweater off, completely stripped naked. Kurt reclined on the bed and motioned Blaine to come join him.

“So, how exactly are we going to do this?” Blaine asked, as he removed his sweats and climbed onto the bed.

“I thought I’d lay here, and you would get on your hands and knees, straddling me. Like I’m going to fuck you, except you face that way,” he pointed, toward his feet.

Blaine tilted his head, looking like he was trying to picture it in his mind, and smiled. “Okay, I see how this’ll work. I promise not to kick you in the face,” he said as he straddled Kurt and moved into position. Once settled, Blaine’s plump, round ass was hovering right in front of Kurt’s face and his breath was warm against Kurt’s cock as the [next song started](http://youtu.be/jcF5HtGvX5I).

Kurt started slow, stroking Blaine’s ass with nimble fingers and kissing the crease, then sucking a hard kiss on his perineum. He nipped along the line where the cheek met his thigh, then ran the tip of his tongue along, teasing Blaine. He finally started in earnest, with wide strokes of his tongue across his hole, followed by licks around the rim. He marveled at how Blaine opened for him. Bringing his tongue to a point, he swirled around the edges of his hole and then began to lick into him, slow then fast, until he was truly fucking into him, spearing him with his tongue.

Meanwhile Blaine had been giving little kitten licks to the tip of Kurt’s cock, drawing the pleasure out as long as he could. When Kurt really began getting into rimming Blaine’s hole, he felt Blaine envelop the head of his cock with his mouth, working his way down, listening to the slurping and sucking sounds accompanying the slow, thumping beat of another [song](http://youtu.be/pZ12_E5R3qc). It was unsteady and sloppy but Kurt knew it was because Blaine was distracted by the pleasure of it all. His hums and groans shot straight through Kurt’s cock to his gut. It was time to up the ante.

“Keep going, I’m just going to grab something,” Kurt told Blaine, as he leaned over to the night stand and grabbed the lube out of the drawer. Blaine groaned at the sound, knowing what was coming. Kurt slicked up his finger and started to push in, and the sounds Blaine made vibrated through him. He loved watching his fingers get swallowed up by Blaine’s tight little hole, and Blaine’s writhing and moaning blended with the music; “ _He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse; he Monica Lewinsky-ed all on my gown._ ” Kurt added another finger and watched Blaine thrust onto them, moaning in bliss.

He was so mesmerized by the site of Blaine’s hole fluttering around his fingers that he barely missed Blaine feeling around the bed searching wordlessly for the lube. Kurt pushed it towards him, and after a few moments he felt a slick finger breaching his entrance as Blaine continued to suck and lick his cock.

“ _Handprints and good grips all on my ass; Private show with the music blasting_ ”

Kurt felt like he was going to come soon and didn’t want Blaine to be too far behind, so he reached forward for the lube again and quickly had three fingers in Blaine, fucking him roughly. He curled his fingers downward and brushed against Blaine’s prostate, causing him to practically scream around his cock. “Fuck you are desperate for it, aren’t you?” Blaine mumbled “mm-hmm” and spurred Kurt on to continue fingerfucking Blaine, keeping a relentless pace on his prostate, over and over while licking Blaine’s rim, making Blaine suck Kurt harder, thrusting his finger into Kurt faster.

The pressure inside Kurt built and built, until it was finally too much and he blew, spurting into Blaine. Whether it was into Blaine’s mouth or on his face, he wasn’t sure, because at about that time Blaine was coming as well, his cock trapped against Kurt’s chest, pulsing wetly onto Kurt’s stomach. He could hear Blaine moan, turned into a quivering mess.

Breathless, he looked down at his fiancé, who had turned to lay on his side and whose face was glowing in a sheen of sweat, saliva and come. “Blaine?” he asked.

Blaine blinked back hazily at Kurt, in an orgasm-induced stupor. “Yeah?”

“We are _definitely_ putting the Knowles-Carters on our Christmas card list.”


End file.
